english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicole Oliver
Nicole Lyn Oliver (born February 22, 1970 in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Pyrrah, Sentrus *Dragon Tales (2000) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Kevin's Mom *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Hera Syndulla (ep3) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Molly McGrath, Intern (ep4), Mother (ep18) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Miss Cheerilee (ep131), Student Pony 6 (ep131) *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Starling, Suzi-Lu, Waitress (ep18) *Super Monsters (2017) - Cleo's Mom *Superbook (2011-2013) - Becky (ep17), Carol Cooper (ep20), Phoebe Quantum, Teacher (ep16) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Dorothy Cramp, Cowhead Kid (ep3), Girl#3 (ep2), Girl Kid (ep19), Kid 3 (ep1), Little Kid (ep5), Randall (ep50), Smiley Woman (ep22), Teen Assistant (ep9) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Golgotha Woman#1, Mary Magdalene, Woman *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Lilliana Roxelle *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Henna *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Dame Devin *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Dori, Maid *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Corinne's Mother, Fancy Dress Girl#1 *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Delphine, Shellie *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Calissa *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Calissa *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Lady Anne *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Ashlyn, Twyla *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Carlita *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Female Anchor, Nanny, Passerby#1, Yasmin's Mom *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Tanya *Hulk Vs (2009) - Betty Ross, Valkyrie *Mosaic (2007) - Agent Newell *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Betty Ross, Additional Voices *PollyWorld (2006) - Amanda, Tori 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Fitting Room Attendant, Lilliana Roxelle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Miss Cheerllee, Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Lix Spittle, Princess Celestia, Additional Voices *Sausage Party (2016) - Female Shopper#1, Ice Cream, Sally Bun, Watermelon *The Princess Twins of Legendale (2013) - Queen Dume of the Night, Luna, Sparks 'TV Specials' *Donner (2001) - Prancer, Vixen *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Molly McGrath *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Molly McGrath, Ultralink#2 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Principal Celestia Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2003-2004) - Kei Kuruma *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Kei Kuruma Video Games 'Video Games' *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Ji'nara *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Ray *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Katejina Loos *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Katejina Loos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors